A Different Side to Regina
by CCangel
Summary: Evil Charming One shot.


Author's Note: My first attempt at Evil Charming.

A Different Side to Regina

_**David's POV….**_

I saw a broken woman standing before me. She begged and pleaded with me not to kill her fiancé. I had no intention of letting this loose cannon free. He could hurt other people in town. However, those eyes captured me and for the first time I saw the woman behind the mask. I didn't want to leave her behind in case this monster did something. But I had no choice but to give them privacy.

I checked on Henry and he seemed to be alright. He was a little shaken understandably. I waited with him as I gave Regina her moment. Henry asked me who that man was. I told him that was someone from Regina's past. I saw my grandson stare out into nothingness before turning back to me. "Will she be safe with him?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I hope so."

Time moved slowly for both us. I decided to check on Regina and I saw her standing there alone. I wondered what happened to her fiancé. She did not register my presence until I touched her arm. She flinched and quickly wiped her eyes. Her walls went back up for a brief moment.

"Where is he?" I asked. She tried to speak but the words never arrived. Then I saw her bruised neck and I felt compelled to look at her injuries. I moved the collar of her shirt over but she slapped my hand away. "I'm perfectly fine," she snapped but the venom was not present. She glanced at the stables before walking away.

I did not see her for a couple of days. I went to her house for two reasons: to find out if she was okay and get her to help me find Snow and Emma. She answered the door looking disheveled. I stared at her unkempt appearance.

"Is there something I can help you with Charming?" she asked. I stood my ground. "I came to talk to you," I answered. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "There's nothing to talk about," she said slamming the door but I caught it. "I think we do need to talk." I barged my way in and stood in her living room. I saw Regina fold her arms over her chest and glare at me.

"Spit it out," she demanded. "We need to find Snow and Emma," I said. She scoffed. "Snow. It's always about Snow and that brat of a daughter," she said anger radiating off of her.

I tried to stay calm. "I know you are hurting but-

"You don't know anything shepherd," she interrupted. I decided to push her. "You loved him. I can tell. You killed him, didn't you?"

Her eyes expressed so much sorrow my heart broke for her. She yelled, "Shut up! You don't get to talk about him!"

"He's the reason you hate Snow. He's the reason you took away Snow's happy ending. He's the reason for casting the curse," I said.

I saw her wrap her arms around herself as if to protect her heart.

"Snow caused this. Snow and that big mouth of hers ruined my life. I ended up married to man old enough to be my father, even grandfather. Perfect little Snow did not care about my happiness. She wanted a mother and a mother she got."

"Regina, Daniel wouldn't want this," I said. Her eyes grew even colder. "You didn't know him. I knew him inside and out. He was my true love. My best friend."

I spoke softly. "The Regina he knew would want her to move on. He would not want you stuck in the past. He would probably tell you to love again."

Her eyes snapped open and she started to cry. I figured I hit a nerve with my last statement. "I'm right. He told you to love again."

She just cried. She sat on the couch and propped her legs on the couch. I sat next to her and pulled her into my embrace. "There's no one else to love but him. I had him back. Why couldn't he stay with me?" she said through the sobs. "He told me to stop his pain. I had no choice!" she continued.

"It was time to let go of him," I said softly against her head. She eventually quieted down and I only heard sniffles.

"I just want to be loved," she admitted. "Henry loves you," I said. She scoffed. "Henry tolerates me now. He prefers you Charmings over me. I raised him and now that means nothing."

I stayed silent for a while. "He asked about you. He wanted to know if you were safe with Daniel. I answered the best I could." She got out of my embrace and smiled a little. "He really asked about me," she said. I nodded and her eyes brightened. I was glad I could at least make her smile a little.

She got up from the couch and poured herself a glass of apple cider. She handed me one and I took it hesitantly. "It's not poisoned." I cracked a smile and drank.

We stayed in comfortable silence before she said, "Thank you. Thank you for seeing about me. Although you have another agenda, it was nice to be listened to without judgment."

"You're welcome Regina."

I saw a different side to my archenemy that day. She wasn't the Evil Queen who cursed us. She was a woman who lost her support system and I was glad even for a little while to give her what she needed.


End file.
